The One I Can Never Have
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: The sequel to The Thing I Can Never Have. This time it's Kai's battle with Brooklyn. After the BEGA battle is done however, can Max and Kai finally comfront each other about their feelings or will their love be over before it even started...? KaixMax
1. Part One

The One I Can Never Have

P'g: YES! It's the sequel to "The Thing I Can Never Have". You guys voted on Kai's second match with Brooklyn so here it is for you! There's a bit of a change in this version. I'm writing it in FIRST PERSON! Last time it was third…but I wanted to put more emotion into this so I decided to do it first person. Thus, I warn you to be prepared for LOTS of break lines…

* * *

The crowd looked on in silence as Kai walked up to the bey arena. They couldn't decide if they should cheer for the oncoming match or yell profanities at the 'traitor' blader. I sat on the bench surrounded by teammates. I gulped so loud I was afraid someone would hear me. My palms got sweaty, my heart began to thump, my chest was tight…I was a nervous wreck. Before I knew it the two were blading.

* * *

I walked into the arena. My former teammates stared at me…are they really former anymore? I can't decide, I've left them so many times. Then I saw him…Max. He looked so frightened. He must be worried about me…no, he's probably worried about the match. Why would he care about me? I wanted to walk up to him, hold him, and tell him everything would be alright. I decided it'd be better if I didn't. Taking one more look at his sweet pale face I walked up to face the reaper…

* * *

I wanted to scream at him, "Don't you dare go up there! If you do I'll…I'll…I'll just die!" But that wouldn't do any good. He'd probably just look at me as though I were an idiot anyway. Kai's battle with Brooklyn was becoming intense…but not because they were equally matched…. I clutched my fists together so hard my hands were shaking. Crash! Bash! Kai was getting slammed! I wanted to cry! My eyes widened with horror when Kai fell off the platform into the dish. "KAI!" I hollered. Suddenly a navy blue force surrounded Kai. He crushed a gargoyle statue at the edge of the Transylvania type dish. I was in shock! Where was all this power coming from?

* * *

Focus! Focus! FOCUS! I shook my head trying to get the mental picture of Max out. His cute laugh and adorable smile stained my memory. I had to think straight or else I'd loose this battle. Max worked so hard to keep the team standing…I want to win this for him! Brooklyn's Zeus smashed Dranzer up again the wall. I could feel Dranzer's pain. I fell forward into the dish just barely landing on my feet. Brooklyn is too strong…. No! I can't give in! I struggled to push myself up. The angrier I got the more mine and Dranzer's power surged. Just to show Brooklyn I wasn't giving in, and to show Max that I was strong enough, I demonstrated my power by crushing a gargoyle statue. I didn't need to look over to know that Max would be in awe…I could always feel him somehow.

* * *

That was enough! Now I'm really worried! "Takao!" I look over to him, "We have to do something!"

"I know" he looks down, clutching his pants, "but we have to have faith in him."

Then it hit me…does Takao feel the same way I do about Kai? Takao gave us all a big speech on how he believed Kai would win…or something like that. I was too busy worrying about Kai…and worrying if I'd ever be able to tell him how I feel. It was bad enough when I was shy about it…but what if Takao does love him? What if he tells Kai first? What if Kai loves him too? I held my head down, fighting the tears. 'Not now, Max,' I coached myself to swallow my feelings. I had to be strong for my team. They were concerned about Kai…and if I started up, they'd put their attention on me, and I didn't want that.

* * *

"Dranzer! Tear him apart!" I yelled commanding my friend to destroy Zeus. Dranzer, still using the enormous power of mine, obeyed and grabbed Zeus in his powerful shadow. "GO!"

"Eh…" Brooklyn didn't seem phased at all. Actually, he seemed rather interested. Even after my incredible demonstration he didn't seem afraid of me at all. His praising of me was more like mocking. It's a good thing Max wasn't battling him…wait…Max? No! I can't be thinking of Max at a time like this! I have to focus on winning! I stood straight up. Maybe…maybe Max was the key! Maybe all of them were the key! If I could…would they let me borrow their strength?

* * *

Kai is finally standing! I want to help him! I finally unlocked my heart. I felt so tingly…maybe it was Kai reaching inside of me for help. I closed my eyes and opened my soul for him. I want to give him all the strength I have so that he can walk out of this battle safe. I felt an impulse in me and I flashed my eyes open. "What is that? How'd he do it?" I called out.

"It looks like Kai has more energy!" Rei identified the sparkly power Kai was receiving.

Dranzer was moving at full speed and it seemed as though Brooklyn had become a bit anxious.

* * *

As Dranzer sped along, crashing into Zeus, I reflected on my past battles. All my opponents. Max, Rei, Daichi, Takao. Especially Takao. I had learned so much from him! He cleansed my heart, and opened it to all sorts of new things. I had hardly ever let things in before. In my reflection I was surprised to realize that Max was one of those things. I don't know why…but for some reason I just couldn't resist. Of course I was mean to him…but that was just a way of hiding my true self. Whenever he needed a favour or advice I couldn't help but be there for him. As Dranzer forced Zeus's blade against a model building I could hear people from the crowd call to me.

"Get him! Get him, Kai!" It was Rick…Max's partner. I couldn't help but envy Rick. He's with Max almost all the time. At first Rick was hardly a threat. He treated Max poorly and didn't seem to care for him at all (and frankly I wanted to tell him off for it). After awhile however, Rick's heart seemed to soften and I became curious of their relationship. What if they've developed feelings for each other? I shook my head at the thought, I can't be thinking of those things right now.

* * *

I could see Brooklyn talking to Kai without a care in the world. All of a sudden his blade started to light up too. Just like Kai's! Except Brooklyn had a dark aura.

"What the hell?" I could hear Takao shriek. He was becoming more and more concerned too. "I don't know what that is but I'm sure Kai can handle it!"

"But what if he can't?" I looked at him with sadness and worry in my eyes.

The dark aura continued to grow until it created a vortex.

"What's Brooklyn doing now?" Takao panicked.

"It looks like a dark vortex," Kyoujou started freaking out.

"I don't know how much longer Kai can last!" I heard Rei say out in general.

I couldn't say anything…I was in too much shock.

In an instant, Kai's powers were sucked in by the dark vortex. Even Kai and Dranzer were being sucked in!

"He can't win!" Daichi shouted.

"Idiot! Kai will win!" Takao viciously snapped at Daichi, "we just have to give him more energy!"

"I'll help!" Rei stepped up first.

"We'll all help!" I added.

* * *

I could hear them calling to me. "Hang on, Kai!" they shouted. Takao, Rei, Daichi…even Max! Everyone…. Brooklyn laughed and flicked his hair. He didn't seem to believe in the power we had.

"It appears as though we're done," he calmly said.

"No…we're not." I toughed his wind out, slamming my foot into the floor of the dish to hang on.

"No?" Brooklyn gave off a bit of sarcasm.

"Not as long as my friends are with me," I commented, glaring him in the eyes.

Dranzer then lit up, brighter than ever before, and glided towards the vortex with his new found light, demolishing the vortex to bits. With that blast of energy I was able to leap back onto the battle platform. Upon reaching my destination I couldn't help but fall to my knees. I begged Dranzer to hang on just a little longer.

* * *

"Kai! That's enough!" Rei bellowed out to him.

"I can't stand by and watch this anymore!" I cried out. Both Rei and I jumped to our feet and flied from our spot to help our friend. Daichi, too, jumped out to help, but was held back by Hiromi. Before Rei and I could get far, Kyoujyou grabbed up and forced us back.

"Damn it, let me go!" I could hear Daichi screech.

We were silenced by Takao's heavy breathing and nervous sounds. We looked back to see if he was ok. "Kai," He said, almost to himself, "I know you can do this."

I frowned at him, and couldn't help but feel a deep depression come over me. It was painfully obvious now. Takao did feel the same way about Kai. I looked back to Kai, wondering how he felt. I instantly noticed Kai was covered in a silver aura. I knew he wasn't ready to give up. I quivered thinking of what would happen.

"Max," Rei said softly, "are you cold?"

"No," I replied taking only a quick glance at him. I felt Rei thought I was lying…and I couldn't blame him, I partially was…my heart was as cold as the arctic.

* * *

OK! There's part one… (glares at Kai's battle) since it's so long…. Part two will be up whenever I say so… (nods) Yup, that's the stuff. Sorry that it's so messy this time…

Also, I'm thinking of doing something small after the battle…a sort of "aftermath" thing. Will Max and Kai be together…or will Takao (ahem) ruin it all? Tell me what you think!

If you're new to reading this fic you might want to check out my prequel: The Thing I Can Never Have. It's Max's battle with Mystel.


	2. Part Two

P'g: Ok! I'm back!

Kai: ...I'm not gay...

P'g: That's great, Kai... (rolls eyes)

Kai: I'm serious...

Max: (smiles) That's ok, Kai, I'm not gay either...and honestly, I don't like being paired up with any of my friends, but people are getting a kick out of it so...as long as the fans are happy, right?

Kai: I couldn't care less what they think or feel. (leaves)

P'g: Wow...Drama and Contradiction all in one!

Max: ...-.-; Just do the story...

* * *

PART TWO: 

I took a deep breath as Dranzer rushed forward attacking Zeus head on. Rocks went flying everywhere as smoke covered the area. I could hear Takao yell out my name. Why didn't Max call out to me too? Oh…that's right. He probably doesn't love me. Gasping for air I looked down to see that Dranzer was still spinning…a miracle in itself. The DJ announced the standings to the crowd as I took a moment of rest. Brooklyn sincerely commented on me for hanging on so long… "…But it won't last for much longer" he stated. As Brooklyn made his attack I tightened my muscles to defend.

* * *

My whole body shook as Kai pulled himself together. He was going for another attack. "Please Kai!" I wanted to yell "…Please just forget it! You can't do it!" Takao would never let me finish it though. He has so much faith in Kai that it makes me wonder if he loves him…Maybe Takao loves Kai more than I do! Kai and his blade were getting tossed around like pieces of trash and it made me sick. How could Brooklyn treat anyone this way? I was a little mad when Takao stepped in front of me while watching the match. In fact, I felt threatened…was he trying to create a barrier between Kai and I?

* * *

I could feel the force Brooklyn was throwing at me as I was literally picked up and thrown from my position. It hurt and I was in slight shock, but I had to get up! I had to win! As I questioned my ability I thought about Max. I could barely recall watching Max's battle with Mystel. He was so bright…and he worked so hard to break BEGA's lead. I can't let Max down…I just can't! Even if he doesn't love me, I love him!

* * *

"Dranzer's almost at a complete malfunction." Kyoujyou chirped up, "If this keeps up, his blade will break for sure!" 

Without exchanging words or glances Rei and I seemed to instantly agree that the battle had to stop.

"I can't let the happen any longer!" I said making my way with Rei towards the dish. Just then Takao stepped in front of us. He was in tears… "Takao" I said blindly.

"Kai is putting his heart and soul into this battle," Takao said fighting back the tears, "we can't just pull him out! He'd never forgive me if I let you guys to that! Please, don't loose faith in him!"

Rei, who had grabbed Takao's collar, let him go. Takao continued, "Please don't stop him…Rei! Max!"

"Ok, Takao." Rei said boldly.

I sighed…how could I compete with that? There was simply no room for me to have a chance with Kai… "But if things get worse we have to do something…"

* * *

As the battle raged on I could only think of whether I'd lose or not. All of a sudden Brooklyn unleashed a powerful attack that left Dranzer buried under rubble. I fell to the ground from exhaustion, but knew I couldn't get go of this match. I had to win! With everything I had left I gave Dranzer the energy he needed to blast out. Brooklyn looked surprised. I stood up and stared him in the eyes. I was NOT going to give up…not yet! Not when I've come so far!

* * *

The crowd cheered when Jazzman announced that Kai was still in the game. I sudden relief came over me. Maybe Kai really can do this! Everyone, especially our team, had their hands in the air cheering…my hand was over my heart. As Kai took a step forward, Brooklyn flinched in fear. He shook his head in disbelieve. The more Brooklyn lost his confidence, the more I gained mine. Zeus let out uncontrollable strikes of dark power as Brooklyn screamed. Finally he gained control on himself hitting Kai square in the chest. It was my turn to flinch in fear.

* * *

I held on tight trying not to slip. Brooklyn was aiming his powerful dark wind my way and it was pushing me to the edge. "Kai! Hang on, Kai!" I could hear Takao again. He was doing a lot of calling to me. I would've wondered why…if I had had the time. I had been through so much that his dark wind couldn't faze me anymore. I easily pushed it away. 

"How? How can you keep going?" Brooklyn questioned me, his eyes full of anxiety, "I'm invincible…I'm a natural, no one should be able to defeat me?"

"It's because you're a natural that you don't know anything about playing with your spirit." I responded. "My friends and I play using our hearts and our love for the game. When you beat me I felt ruined, but when I came to my senses I realized how much I wanted to beat you…and ambition took over." I reflected on all the battle I had had, and what I learned from them. I explained that to Brooklyn too. About how you learn from your opponent and about how important each battle is. I told him about the beyblading spirit.

"Beyblading…spirit?" Brooklyn looked confused.

"The beyblading spirit is the most vital part of a beybattle…The won with the stronger spirit will triumph," I calmly told him, and with a burst of energy shouted, "And that will be me!" I suddenly felt a swarm of energy overcome me…

* * *

Kai yelled something to Brooklyn than began to glow once again. Even his eyes were glowing! A massive amount of energy came pouring out of Kai. Dranzer lit up too and burned up the entire dish…the majestic phoenix showed itself in all its glory and swooped down smashing into Zeus. Zeus went flying out of the stadium and everyone gasped. 

"The battle is over! Kai wins!" The Jazzman yelled breaking the silence. Everyone screamed and hollered in excitement. My gang through their fists in the air from anticipation. Hiromi was so thrilled that she wrapped her arms around me happily cheering. In the moment I didn't care who had their arms around me, I was just happy that that intense battle was finally over!

"Way to go, Kai" Rei said smiling.

"You did great!" I said cheerfully, though it was generally spoken.

"I knew he could do it!" Takao beamed with enthusiasm.

* * *

Although I was still in pain I walked down the stairs to meet my friends. I so desperately wished to see Max. I wanted to see him smile at me. I could see them running to me. Max…he was running to me. I smiled and paced myself so that I wouldn't trip…but I guess I didn't do a very good job of it because I fell over.

* * *

Takao raced ahead of us to grab Kai who had just fallen. He held Kai tightly. 

"Kai!" Takao said still holding him, "Careful man."

"Are you alright?" Rei asked.

"You're not too hurt are you?" I asked sorrowfully peering down at him.

Daichi repeated Rei's question incase Kai didn't hear Rei the first time.

"Kai? Can you hear me Kai?" Takao looked down on his friend in a panic.

"I'm fine," Kai pulled himself back out of Takao's arms.

Oh why? Why couldn't it have been me who had caught him! If only I had started running sooner! Curse my worried thoughts! They held me back! But there's no point in thinking about that now. I'm just glad Kai's safe. I doubt he'd want me holding him anyway. He'd probably be embarrassed…after all…I _am_ the weak one of this team. At least that's what everyone says…

After Takao praised Kai hoping for another battle my hero in the white scarf disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

I lifted myarm up knowing Takao would understand that I accepted his challenge for another battle sometime in the future. I was a bit depressed that Max didn't catch me…but that would be embarrassing…after all, I planned to be the one on top. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Smile…Max did that when he saw me. It warmed my heart. Even so, I felt weak and needed to get out of there. I would be a distraction to Takao if I stayed. He was going to battle Garland next. I managed to get myself halfway into the hall when I collapsed. My eyes were blurry and I could barely see. I looked to the light in the hallway. It shone brightly and was warm…but it wasn't as good as Max's light or warmth. I could see his face…so full of everything good and beautiful…oh how it lite up. I thought of everyone…my precious friends. With that I let go of Dranzer. He fell to the floor...'ping, ping, ping'. The noise stopped. I heard a cracking sound. Tilting my head up a little I could see Dranzer was broken. 'That's ok' I figured, 'Dranzer deserves to be free.' I heard Dranzer's last call as he escaped from the shattered prison. I wish I could escape too, but without confessing my sin to Max…I'd end up in hell. I can't force him to love me…but maybe I can force myself to love another.

* * *

P'g: Yup…there's part two. Maybe I'll do 3 parts…maybe 4. It all depends on: 

a. How I feel and,

b. How popular this story is…

(smiles) Well…it's late and I'm off to bed! R&R!


	3. Takao's Plan

P'g: Hazzah! Here is part 3…It takes place after Takao's battle with Brooklyn.

* * *

The wind blew softly as Takao and Kai stared up at the sky.

"So Kai," Takao turned to his friend, "are you ready?"

Kai looked over at Takao and smiled. He knew exactly what Takao meant. Letting a long stream of grass out of his mouth he got up and walked down the hill he was resting on towards a more even ground.

* * *

Rei stood looking out at all the bladers near the river. He was very pleased with the events following their win against BEGA. The BBA organization was back and kicking! Kids from all over the world were participating more than ever before.

"Hey Rei," Max intentionally backed into him with a smile, "Have you seen Takao around? I'm sure he'd love to see this."

"No, I haven't."

"He and Kai left awhile ago," Kyoujyou cut in. "They took their blades with them."

"They what?" Daichi shrieked, "No way! They're going to battle!"

Daichi, Kyoujyou, Rei, Max, and Hiromi took off running in order to see Kai and Takao's match. Other kids began to catch on and followed them. As they approached the battle scene Jazzman officially declared the match, then resigned his microphone until the match was over stating that he, too, was a fan and wanted to enjoy the battle.

* * *

After an intense battle the gang of seven relaxed. Kai and Takao were once again on the grass still panting from their extreme battle, only this time Takao was sitting up rather than lying down. Hiromi was down by the river dipping her feet in to cool down, while Kyoujyou updated his laptop. Daichi was off in his own little corner looking at bugs. Rei and Max had found a bench to sit on not too far away. Kai then sat up and looked over to where Max and Rei were. They were laughing with each other. Kai frowned. Max and Rei looked so cute together. _Rei's a very loyal person. He'd be much better for Max._ Kai couldn't help but think of Max. He wanted his love obsession to be happy, and he doubted that he could provide that happiness. _I constantly let my team down…I'd probably just let Max down too._

Max noticed a pair of eyes watching him. Unintentionally cutting Rei off, he trailed off looking at Kai. Max smiled at Kai and waved. Rei looked over towards Kai and then back to Max. _Hmmm…_.He raised an eyebrow, but quickly brushed it off. Max was an overall good person; it made perfect sense for him to wave at Kai, much less anyone. Rei had always admired Max's positive attitude.

Kai fought hard to stop himself from blushing. _Max…he waved…he smiled at me_.

"Hey Kai…are you ok?" Kai was caught off guard by Takao who was looking at him in confusion.

"I'm fine," He looked down at the grass. _I've really got to stop chewing that stuff…_

Takao's look began to sadden. _I've got to tell him…I've got to tell Kai how I feel_. "Um…Kai…" Takao started.

"Hey guys!" Hiromi stood up, cutting Takao off, "It's getting late so I'm going to get going now. Bye!" She waved goodbye to the gang and left. Kyoujyou got up too, "Yeah, I need to get going as well." The two walked together leaving the green scene to the BBA bladers. After Hiromi and Kyoujyou left Kai returned his attention to Takao.

"What were you going say?" Kai looked Takao deep in the eyes.

Takao shivered at Kai's hard glare. "Nothing." He looked down at his shoes. His depressed glance turned into one of sheer determination. He would tell Kai, and he would do it at any cost.

* * *

A soft orange painted the sky as the BBA bladers finally deemed it late and time to go. Max stretched before getting up. He almost whacked Rei in the head, but Rei blocked with his arm just in time. "Sorry Rei," Max giggled.

Rei partially laughed with a smile, "That's ok Max, just be more careful."

Kai and Takao joined the two at the bottom. Takao called over to Daichi telling him it was time to go.

"About time!" Daichi yelled. "I was getting really bored!"

Takao glared at him. "He could have just left," he let his sentence drift in the midair.

This time it was Rei's turn to stretch. He yawned then turned to Takao, "I'm getting tired Takao, I hope your grandpa has some extra blankets. I heard it was going to be cold tonight." Rei was staying over at Takao's while he was visiting from China.

"Leave some for me!" Daichi whined. He was also staying at Takao's dojo.

"I'm sure there's plenty." Takao said as the three of them took off. He gazed back to his two remaining friends, "See you guys tomorrow!"

Max smiled at Kai, as he did often, "Well, I'd better get going. Dad promised he'd have some ramen and mustard ready for me."

Kai, who didn't feel worthy of even looking at Max replied, "I heard you liked ramen and mustard together."

"Oh really? What do you think?"

"I think it's gross."

Max laughed, "Yeah, a lot of people seem to think that. Maybe you should try it before you judge it." He laughed again, "Oh well, it doesn't matter. See you later Kai."

"Max."

"Yeah?" Max stopped looking at Kai once again.

"I go by your place…so if you want a ride…"

"Wow," Max beemed, "That'd be great Kai! I'd really like that!"

* * *

Kai lead the way towards his black Mercedes Benz.

"Wow! This is a really nice car!" Max said as Kai held the door for him. "Oh thank, Kai!" He noticed Kai's action. Kai just nodded and followed behind him.

The first half of the car ride was done in silence until Max commented on Kai's battle with Brooklyn.

"I was really worried about you, Kai." He frowned.

Kai looked at Max in surprise. "You were worried?"

"Of course!"

Kai returned to his calm expression, "You don't need to be worried about me."

"But I really was!" Max shot out at him. Noticing Kai return to a surprise state he added, "We were all really worried!"

_Max looks serious. Almost like he was scared or something...Was he really that worried?_

"Max," Kai softly called his name hypnotically.

Max's blues eyes glistened as the sound of his name. He was dying to hear Kai call it out again…

SCREECH! The car came to a halting stop. Kai and Max went flying into the seats in front of them.

"HEY!" Kai bolted out.

"Sorry sir," a clueless old man who was sitting the front responded to Kai's anger. "I almost missed the house."

Max sweatdropped with a smile, "That's ok." He opened his door and got out. He wished Kai a goodnight and closed the door heading off towards his home.

* * *

As the car pulled away Kai sighed and gently bent his head back on the seat. He was so close to having Max. Than again…would Max have him? Probably not. It was better that nothing had happened.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock when Takao called Max. "Hey Maxie!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

"Takao, don't you know what time it is?" Max said looking at the clock on his microwave. He had just finished getting a drink of cold water from the tap in the kitchen. The blonde was already in his light blue pajamas.

"Sorry about that," Takao said forcing a bit of a laugh out. "Anyway, the reason I called was because I need your help."

"Look, if you need help with math you're getting off asking the chief." Max blinded. Takao was always asking him for help with things like Math and Science; probably because his mother was a scientist.

"No, that's not it." Takao sounded more serious now. "I was wondering if maybe…you could set Kai and me up…so we could at least talk."

Max froze. Takao…and Kai?

"Max? …Max are you still there?"

"Uh…yeah!" Max regained his composure. _So it's true…Takao does love Kai…_ "Why do you need me to do it?"

"Rei already gave me advice,"

_Rei? Rei's in this too? Isn't anyone on my side?_

"I don't want to rub off to obvious, you know? If I asked Kai straight out to meet me he might think something strange is up. I don't want him to run from me!"

"But if I ask for you then he might be even more suspicious,"

"No way, Rei and I planned this while Daichi was in the can. That guy would probably spoil it. We decided that we'd have a 'team meeting' than you and Rei would 'race off to the bathroom' or something." Takao acted as though he were a genius.

Max frowned trying to think of a way to explain himself to Takao…but Takao seemed so excited. He didn't want to ruin it for his best friend. Besides, Kai seemed interested in him too. Max agreed to help and hung up the phone. He turned and leaned against the wall. Sighing he wondered if him and Kai would ever be together. _The earlier car scene is probably the closes we'll ever get. God, if you're out there, please, if Kai feels even the slightest thing for me…please give me a sign. _Just then the grandfather clock in the living room struck 10 o'clock.

* * *

P'g: Oh the suspense! Will Max and Kai be able to overcome all the drama and end up together? I guess you'll just have to keep reading! R&R! 


	4. The Truth

The One I Can Never Have

P'g: I very well think this may be the last chapter…Hmmm… I know if fairly short but...yeah...it's cute.

* * *

"Meeting?" Kai asked. The next day after Takao called, Max made an effort to ring Kai up. It took him a few deep breaths and some _you can do it_ _Max_'s, but he had finally dialed the number. 

"Yeah," Max answered cheerfully, "something about a team practice."

"Why? Kai seemed demanding, "There are no tournaments coming up."

"I dunno," Max sounded cheesy, "but it never hurts to practice."

Kai noticed that Max sounded a bit worried. He told Max that he'd be there. Max gave him the time that he was supposed to show up. Three o'clock at the park. Kai hung up and looked at the grandfather clock in the hall; one-thirty. Kai sighed.

* * *

Three o'clock finally came. Max, who was anxious, showed up early. He had been there since a quarter after two. Takao and Rei also showed up early. They showed around two forty-five. Kai showed up late. The group waited an extra ten minutes for him. The first words out of mouth were, "Where are Daichi and Kyoujyou?" 

"Oh, them," Takao said with a smile, hiding his true intentions, "they'll be a little late. Daichi's helping my grandfather and Kyoujyou is working at his parent's restaurant."

The group of four headed off and practice for an hour. Then, as planned, Rei made up an excuse and dragged Max along with him.

* * *

"So Max, what do you want to do now?" Rei said with his hands behind his back. Rei was a few steps ahead of Max. 

"Aren't we going back after awhile?" Max seemed concerned.

"Why would we go back?" Rei continued in front of him looking in different shopping windows. He heard a sad hum come from behind him and turned around, "Max?" Max had stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't hold back any longer; he began to cry. "Max," Rei repeated removing his arms from behind his head, "are you ok?"

"No," Max rubbed his eyes, "I'm not. Takao's going to tell Kai he loves him and then…"

Rei cut him off, "but what's wrong with that? I'm sure things with the team won't change that much." Rei assumed Max was upset because he and Takao were best friends, and that if Takao became too close to Kai he wouldn't be hang out with Max as much anymore.

"Don't you get it, Rei?" Max screamed as tears crawled down his face, "I love Kai too!"

Rei gasped. _Max? And Kai? Sometimes it seemed suspicious but I never really thought it was true!_ Rei stood still not knowing what to do. If he had known Max also loved Kai he would have never agreed to the plant. Rei pivoted on his heels. He knew that from the beginning Max had admired Kai…but loved him too? "Run."

"What?" Max looked up. Rei's head was down, his hair covered his eyes.

"If you really love Kai, you'll run after him."

Max nodded, "Thanks Rei." Max flung himself around and took off running down the street towards the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takao kicked some dirt. "So Kai, how has your day been?" 

Kai, who was far from oblivious, calmly responded "Get to the point, Takao, why did you call this 'team meeting'?"

"Kai…I just…" Takao peered up at him in the eyes. He shut them real tight and boldly blurted out, "Kai! I love you!"

Kai's eyes widened. _Takao…he…loves me?_

"Kai! For the longest time, I just…"

Kai sympathetically looked at Takao. If he wasn't good enough for Max, then maybe he should settle for what was the next best thing.

Takao's eyes searched Kai's for an answer. Kai could see how sincere Takao. Kai took a deep breath and let his words flow out…

* * *

Max came running around the bend. Upon seeing Kai alone on the bench he stopped and breathed heavily. _Am I…Am I too late?_ He ran up to Kai. "Hey Kai! Where's Takao?" 

"Takao left." Kai said looking down. He looked up to Max. "I couldn't do it, Max. I don't love Takao."

Max walked over to Kai and patted his head. He pulled Kai's head close to his chest. "That's ok, Kai."

"Max, I want you."

Max laid his head on Kai's. He breathed softly. Finally, they could both be in peace together.

* * *

As Rei entered Takao's dojo when he noticed Takao sitting in the backyard on the outdoor hallway. 

"Takao?" Rei blinked.

Takao's head was buried in his knees, "He said he loves Max."

Rei looked at Takao a little shocked. He then sighed and laughed. "Be happy for them then."  
Takao looked up at Rei a big confused.

Rei smiled, "Max. He loves Kai too."

Takao gave Rei a weak smile. Life would go on…

* * *

P'g: Well…that's it! Or at least I think it is…Yup, that's it. Maybe I'll write another Max/Kai fic sometime in the future. If you guys have any ideas let me know. Right now I'll leave it up as "in-progress" in case I come up with any other ideas, but as I see it it'll probably end here. 


End file.
